fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Bubsy Returns
Bubsy Returns is a Wii Games by Konami and Sumo Digital released in 2011 in Europe and Japan and 2012 in North America, this game marks the fifth game in the Bubsy franchise since Bubsy: In Fractured Furry Tales is third game in the franchise, the game received positive reviews, many praised it for it's Graphics, Controls, Weapons & Levels etc, but criticised it for it's Micro-Transcations, Tank Controlling, Minigames, Story, Framerate and Voice Acting. The game took about 10 3/4 years to make giving it the states of Vaporware, from Nov 2002 to Jan 2012. The games takes place 15 years after Bubsy 3D and it received a sequel in 2017 called Bubsy: The Woolies Strike Back which also received positive reviews too but Bubsy Returns received negative reviews by gamers and fans. The game was a Critical Failure and Commerical Failure in Japan but it sold well in both Europe and North America causing Bubsy: The Woolies Strike Back to not be released in Japan. Development Ever since Accolade was purchased by Infogrames in 1999, In 2000 Infogrames to sell the Bubsy IP to Hudson Soft and said to them "Yeah, we don't care about this IP, we'll just sell him to you guys and the rest of Accolade's IP's too, In fact, We want to sell the the Accolade brand itself to you guys, so Good Luck having the brand and there IP's" Development Began in 2002 and ended in 2012 with the game being a Critical Failure and receiving negative reviews from gamers and fans alike. Gameplay Player 1 is Bubsy and Player 2 is Arnold, you go around 70 Open-World levels and 7 Open-World Hub-Worlds to collect Yarn-Balls and to complete the levels, you have to defeat all of the enemies and collect 5 purple flags. The boss levels are linear, to defeat them, you have to stomp them three times in a row and then there defeated, in this 3D Platformer, you can use weapons like The Tank, Bombs, Guns and Grenades to defeat the enemies and collect all of the Yarn-Balls. To play the minigames, you get to play with 5 players and 11 characters like Bubsy, Arnold, The Twins, Boswell, Sid, Ally Cassandra, Oinker P. Hammm, Oblivia, The Woolie General & Pretty Bomber. Characters Bubsy: Mainable: Speed: 10/10, Balance: 8/10, Techinal: 9/10, Tricky: 10/10, Power: 7/10 Arnold: Mainable: Speed: 6/10, Balance: 10/10, Techinal: 2/10, Tricky: 8/10, Power: 11/10 Rest are playable through the Mini-Games. Cast Rob Paulson: Bubsy Tim Allen: Arnold Tress MacNeille: Oblivia Lani Minella: Cookie Possum Dan Castellaneta: Army Dagger Lex Lang: Ruuf Clancy Brown: Mister Woolie Hank Azaria: Rob Polar Rob Scheider: Jack Prost Tom Kenny: Joseph The Dragon Reception The game received positive reviewes from critics and negative reviews from gamers and fans with Metacritic giving the game 80/100 and GameRankings giving the game 84/100 but GameFAQs give it 2.79/5 which is a negative review by the way. Many gamers critcised it for it's Graphics, Tank Controlling, Voice Acting, Camera, Bubsy's Glide Move, Rob Scheider voicing Jack Prost, Micro-Transcations, Framerate, Long load times that take about 46 seconds, Bubsy's Offical Comeback, Long Development Cycle, The Overpowered Red Blaster, Poor Pop-Up Textures, Controls, Minigames, It causing Konami to Merge with Hudson Soft and Asboring them into Konami Digital Entertainment, Story, Glitchy Online Multiplayer, Many Game Freezes, Violence, False Adversting, One Hit Deaths, Bugs & Glitches, Backgrounds, Animation, Backtracking, Many Invisble Walls and Humor but praised it for it's Music, Visuals, Some of the Minigames, Multiplayer addition, Bonus Levels, Bubsy's new Pounce Move, It's Engine and Bubsy's new Slide Attack. Trivia # The game was orignally going to be released on the Dreamcast but got switched to the Xbox and then got switched to the Nintendo Wii. # This was the last game made and published by Hudson Soft. Category:Bubsy (series) Category:2011 Category:Wii Games Category:Fan Games Category:Konami Games Category:Hudson Soft Games Category:Cancelled Games Category:Bubsy Universe Category:3D Platforming Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Minigames